Sesshomaru's Fluffy Problem
by 246Nakuro
Summary: Sesshy has a problem. But what is it? How can Kagome help?
1. Chapter 1

_**Sesshomaru's Fluffy Problem. **_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Chapter 1: Let Someone In**_

Sesshomaru sighed it was mating season again and as usual the problem hung in his mind. He would never be able to take a mate, for because of his stupid father's big mouth. Sesshomaru looked at all the dog demons that had come to have the honor to mate him; he refused all of them because he didn't want to scare them.

Kagome looked at the depressed Sesshomaru and sighed in pain. She wanted him to be happy just as she wanted Inuyasha to be happy with Kikyo. Some said she was too kind and caring for her own good. Kagome got up and told the group she would be back in a few days she needed to check some things out. No body tried to stop her they knew that she did have some things to think about and no one wanted to make her mad.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru looked over then looked away she smelled good and he didn't want to have her get to close.

"Why are you out here all alone Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked the demon lord when he said nothing.

"Why does that concern you?" Sesshomaru asked the human trying to detour her from talking to him for fear he might scare her.

Kagome was not so easily detoured, "Well I was just wondering why you were off by yourself. Usually you have Rin or Jaken by you're side." Kagome told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru huffed then thought about it. It was true he would have Rin around but he was having a hard enough time just keeping himself under control around this girl, who was foolishly forgetting she was in heat. Kagome sighed then turned and walked away only to return with her backpack and Shippo.

"Come on Mr. Ice King. You need to have someone near you. And if you can't have Rin for some unknown reason, I guess I can keep you company." Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, "And don't worry I won't try anything." Kagome stated with a huff, Shippo following his adopted mom closely.

Sesshomaru growled then sighed and whispered under his breath, "It's not you I'm worried about…" Sesshomaru looked down at his cock, which was already standing at attention.

Sesshomaru got ready to sleep eying the girl next to him, he rolled his eyes she had said nothing to him during the day and hadn't complained once about the speed at which they walked, in fact he would go so far as to say it had been pleasant to have her as a companion.

As he was about to fall asleep he heard her groan and then smelt fear in her scent. Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder and was surprised how her body relaxed and turned over grabbing his hand in the process. Sesshomaru gently tried pulling her fingers from his hand when Kagome awoke and pulled her hand back to her, letting go of his.

"I'm sorry." Kagome stated hastily. "I didn't mean to do that! It was out of line! It won't happen again and…" Sesshomaru put his hand over her mouth.

"It was my fault." Sesshomaru told the frightened girl. "I just thought you wouldn't want to wake up holding my hand." Sesshomaru turned and sat down on a nearby rock.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to him on another rock.

"Because I'm a demon and…" Kagome cut off Sesshomaru.

"And I'm human?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow, Sesshomaru nodded yes. "Honestly… You're as bad as Inuyasha." Kagome stated grabbing Sesshomaru's hand. "Just because you're a demon, doesn't mean I fear you. Where I was born it was said that everyone was created equal, humans and demons alike."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and had a thought cross his mind that he shook his head to get rid of.

"That's great but I don't think you'd understand." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand then looked him in the eye.

"Try me."

Sesshomaru watched this girl and thought that maybe she would understand. "Well when I was young…" And Sesshomaru told Kagome the story of what happened before he was born.

"Ok. Let me see if I got this straight…" Kagome stated after Sesshomaru finished his story. "When you had just been conceived you're dad made a bet and lost, and then a demon got to do one thing to you're mom, or rather to you, and it worked. So now you can't pass on you're genes because all demons and humans fear you? Is that right?"

"That's correct. And so now I can't mate." Sesshomaru stated.

"That's not true." Kagome told Sesshomaru getting a skeptical look from him. "All you have to do is find someone who's eyes can see better than yours can." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome fascinated. "And you know what?" Kagome told Sesshomaru walking over to him. "I don't see this monster you're talking about. I see a demon who needs help."

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and hugged him close to her; he took a whiff of her scent. Sesshomaru smiled and gently put his finger under her chin and lifted Kagome's face to his. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru kissed her. Kagome gasped allowing Sesshomaru to explore the inside of her mouth. Kagome closed her eyes and moaned trying to hold back the fire between her legs. Kagome had admitted to herself that she loved Sesshomaru almost a year ago and now he was so close but she didn't want to push to far.

Sesshomaru sniffed her and smelled her arousal. Sesshomaru pulled back from the kiss and picked Kagome up bridal style. Kagome held onto Sesshomaru's neck and sighed being so close to him just felt right and she sighed in contentment. Sesshomaru set Kagome down on the grass gently and then kissed her again. This time Kagome fought with his tongue for supremacy, after five minutes Sesshomaru growled at Kagome and broke the kiss panting.

"Kagome… would you… do me the… honor of being… my mate?" Sesshomaru panted out.

Kagome gave a dangerous glare and licked Sesshomaru's pointed ear. "What do you think?" Kagome whispered in his ear and gently scratched Sesshomaru's back with her nails.

Sesshomaru growled and started unzipping Kagome's shirt. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru took one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked on it. Sesshomaru smelled the spike in her arousal and loved it. Sesshomaru gently bit the nipple and went back to sucking on it.

"Sess… Sessho… maru!" Kagome stated though gasps. "You're…. amazing!"

Sesshomaru smiled and released her breast; he ran his fingers up and down Kagome's side and got her to gasp once again. Sesshomaru grabbed the sister to the breast he had already paid homage to and sucked on it like a greedy puppy. Kagome gasped and tried to hold back the burning fire between her legs.

Sesshomaru smelt her arousal and also smelt her holding back. That wouldn't do, so Sesshomaru released her breast and as he did so he felt his shirt removed. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl underneath him running her fingers in a feather like motion up and down his chest.

Sesshomaru growled and felt himself getting hard, now was the moment of truth would she be afraid? Kagome watched intrigued as Sesshomaru half transformed into his full demon form.

His features elongated and his face had his gold eyes while having a dog nose. Kagome reached up and touched his nose, making Sesshomaru wince, his nose was where a female would slap him to get away. Kagome pulled Sesshomaru into a hug and Sesshomaru was taken by surprise. Kagome pet every inch of his head like it was a newfound play toy.

Kagome took the ear in her mouth and mouthed it with her tongue. Sesshomaru growled in approval and found himself very happy to have allowed her in. Kagome found the fire between her legs too much to hold in and allowed it to flow from inside her. Sesshomaru smelled the release of her fluid and pulled his head away from her. Kagome gave a small growl of annoyance and just when she was going to grab Sesshomaru's ear again she found him with his head between her naked womanhood licking her juices with his tongue. Kagome gasped as she felt the fire burn in between her legs again.

"Se.. ss.. ho…ma.. ru!" Kagome gasped out as she felt the fire about to make her come again.

Sesshomaru smiled she smelled and tasted so good that his tail even began to wag. He now had a chance to pass on his genes and have a pup of his own. Kagome started to take Sesshomaru's pants off and he noticed right away. She may have been alpha female, but he was alpha male and he decided when to have her please him. Sesshomaru growled and took Kagome's lips in a full-blown passionate kiss.

Kagome forgot Sesshomaru's cock for the time being and was absorbed in the kiss. Sesshomaru released Kagome lips and Kagome noticed that his pants had come off. His cock was huge and she questioned how that was going to fit inside of her. Kagome tried to grab his cock but Sesshomaru pushed her hands down above her head.

"As much as I would like you to do that love, now is not the time." Sesshomaru told Kagome releasing her hands and kissing her quickly. "This will hurt a bit. You must bear it." He told Kagome as he positioned his cock at her opening.

Sesshomaru thrust his cock into Kagome up to her virgin barrier and then leaned forward and kissed her, as Sesshomaru kissed her he filled her to the hilt. Kagome tried to scream but couldn't make a sound escape her mouth.

Kagome tried to move away but he held her firm. Sesshomaru released her lips after a minute and licked away the tears that were falling down her face. Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to get used his size. Kagome looked at him with a questioning and sorry look.

"It's ok Kagome." Sesshomaru stated to Kagome's unspoken question. "You don't need to hurry on my account. I'm just sorry it has to hurt at all."

Five minutes later Kagome looked at Sesshomaru again. "Ok. We can keep going." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru nodded yes and pulled out of her only to thrust back in. Kagome moaned in pleasure, being with him just made her feel great. Kagome tried to meet Sesshomaru's thrusts, he let her a couple of times, then he took charge and Kagome gave up on matching his thrusts.

As Kagome felt her release coming, her breathing became labored. Sesshomaru felt and saw the signs of release. As Kagome's walls clamped around Sesshomaru's hard cock he growled and as he released his seed into Kagome, he bit her where the neck meets the shoulder.

Kagome and Sesshomaru lay next to each other covered in sweat but happy. Kagome could feel herself drifting off to sleep when she felt Sesshomaru's arms around her. Kagome smiled as she fell into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: To Complete The Mating Ritual**_

Kagome awoke with Sesshomaru holding her as they flew on Ah –Un.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome remembered the night before and smiled. "Shippo? Where's Shippo?!" Kagome asked looking for her adopted son.

"Up here Mama!" Shippo stated waving his hand and turning on Ah –Un's head.

"Kit Stop bothering Ah – Un." Sesshomaru stated grabbing Ah – Un's reins.

"Sorry." Shippo apologized and ran into his mother's arms.

Shippo was now a teenager and Kagome was 20 years old. Her body had grown a little since the night before. Not enough for anyone other than Sesshomaru to notice though. Sesshomaru loved the smell of Kagome pregnant with his child. The scent made him happy but it had also made him very protective. Sesshomaru noticed the pup getting very close to Kagome's belly and it made him nervous.

"Mamma would you sing to me again?" Shippo asked Kagome.

"Shippo…" Kagome blushed, looked at Sesshomaru and then looked away.

"Yes." Sesshomaru stated looking at Kagome as she looked at him. "I would like to hear you sing."

Kagome nodded yes then looked at the sky trying to think of a good song.

"There's a story that my daddy tells religiously

Like clockwork every time he sees an opening

In a conversation about the way things used to be

Well I'd just roll my eyes and make a bee-line for the door

But I'd always wind up starry-eyed, cross-legged on the floor

Hanging on to every word

Man, the things I heard

It was harder times and longer days

Five miles to school, uphill both ways

We were cane switch raised, and dirt floor poor

'Course that was back before the war

Yeah, your uncle and I made quite a pair

Flying F-15's through hostile air

He went down but they missed me by a hair

He'd always stop right there and say...

That's something to be proud of

That's a life you can hang your hat on

That's a chin held high as the tears fall down

A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out

Like a small town flag a-flyin'

Or a newborn baby cryin'

In the arms of the woman that you love

That's something to be proud of

Son graduatin' college that was mama's dream

But I was on my way to anywhere else when I turned 18

Cuz when you gotta fast car you think you've got everything

I learned quick those GTO's don't run on faith

I ended up broken down in some town north of L.A.

Working maximum hours for minimum wage

Well, I fell in love, next thing I know

The babies came, the car got sold

I sure do miss that old hot rod

But you sure save gas in them foreign jobs

Dad, I wonder if I ever let you down

If you're ashamed how I turned out

Well, he lowered his voice, then he raised his brow

Said, lemme tell ya right now

That's something to be proud of

That's a life you can hang your hat on

You don't need to make a million

Just be thankful to be workin'

If you're doing what you're able

And putting food there on the table

And providing for the family that you love

That's something to be proud of

And if all you ever really do is the best you can

Well, you did it man

That's something to be proud of

That's a life you can hang your hat on

That's a chin held high as the tears fall down

A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out

Like a small town flag a-flyin'

Or a newborn baby cryin'

In the arms of the woman that you love

That's something to be proud of

That's something to be proud of

Yeah, that's something to be proud of

That's something to be proud of

Now that's something to be proud of" Kagome finished singing and then looked at Sesshomaru who smiled and then landed Ah – Un in the backyard of his castle.

A servant walked up to Sesshomaru and Kagome and bowed before Sesshomaru then bowed her head before Kagome.

"Berranna? What are you doing here? You are only supposed to greet me or serve the other lords." Sesshomaru told the servant who was already expecting and his friend.

"Yes my lord but the lords of the northern and southern lands have arrived and they asked me to report to you my lord. Who is you're friend?" Berranna asked looking at Kagome.

"This is Kagome, she is my mate. Would you do me the favor to find a servant to lead her to my room while I talk to the lords?" Sesshomaru asked Berranna.

"I'll do it myself my lord." Berranna stated extending her hand to Kagome who bowed and took it.

"I wouldn't want to…" Sesshomaru tried to persuade her.

"Oh pish posh my lord. I am happy to do this." Berranna stated looking back at Sesshomaru. "Please my lord go talk to the other lords."

Kagome gave a small giggle and started walking with Berranna and they struck up a conversation almost immediately, Sesshomaru watched them for a little while and confused shrugged his shoulders. Why try to understand something you never could?

Berranna sat down at the edge of the lord's hot spring with her feet in the water. Kagome swam over to her, and smiled.

"Come on in." Kagome stated grabbing Berranna wrist.

"No." Berranna stated pulling her wrist back to her side. "I'm not allowed to, unless my lord states otherwise.

Kagome shrugged and got out of the hot tub and sat next to Berranna. "So I'll take the rap. Come on. For me?"

"O…k." Berranna stated hesitantly.

Kagome and Berranna played in the hot tub splashing each other and Shippo, when Sesshomaru came in.

"Berranna…" Sesshomaru was cut off when Kagome stood in front of Berranna protecting her from Sesshomaru with her body.

"It's not her fault!" Kagome told Sesshomaru. "I told her she could come in even after she told she wasn't supposed to."

"Come here Kagome." Sesshomaru stated kneeling down at the edge of the pool.

Kagome sighed Sesshomaru could smell the fear coming off of her like perfume, Kagome took a deep breath and ducked under the water when she came up she was at the wall next to Sesshomaru looking down at the water. Berranna swam up next to Kagome and looked her lord in the eyes.

"Please my lord. I've never had such a fun time with anyone before, couldn't you make an exception just this once?" Berranna asked Sesshomaru.

"She still broke the rules without my permission she must be punished. But because you seem to have such an attachment to her you may choose her punishment." Sesshomaru stated with a smirk.

Berranna looked over to where Kagome was but both Sesshomaru and Berranna where surprised to see she was gone, Sesshomaru looked up and smelled salt water. Sesshomaru sniffed where it was coming from when he was led to Rin's room. Sesshomaru opened the door and was surprised to see Rin crying on Kagome's chest.

"No he can't punish you…" Rin sobbed on Kagome. "Rin won't allow it! Rin promises nothing with happen to you."

Kagome gave a laugh. "Well you can't let nothing ever happen to me, then nothing would ever happen to me. Not much fun, you know for me?" Kagome told the child.

"Don't worry Rin." Sesshomaru stated walking into the room making Kagome jump and look up. "Kagome will like her punishment."

Kagome put Rin in her bed and then walked over to Sesshomaru who closed Rin's door and grabbed Kagome's waist, before Kagome could scream in surprise Sesshomaru had her in a passionate kiss. Kagome smiled, then turned her head towards Berranna's room. Sesshomaru followed her eyes.

"That's Berranna's room." Sesshomaru told her.

"I know she told me. Did you hear that or was that just me?" Kagome asked looking at the door to Berranna's room.

"Yeah I think I heard something." Sesshomaru admitted as both Kagome and Sesshomaru walked towards Berranna's room.

Sesshomaru opened the door and Kagome ran over to Berranna who was breathing hard and whispering help. Kagome put her arm around Berranna's shoulder and helped her lay down on the futon. Kagome's mind was racing as she thought of everything she would need.

"Sesshomaru go get Shippo and tell him to come here and help me, you go get her mate. NOW!" Kagome demanded the demon lord and he ran off to do just that.

Kagome rubbed Berranna's arm gently up and down. "It hurts." Berranna stated after a contraction.

"I know… breathe." Kagome told Berranna as Shippo came in. "Shippo! Good get me some water from the hot spring and a towel. Go now!" Kagome told the kit sternly and in about five minutes he returned with what she asked for.

"Good now go get some cold water and a small towel." Kagome told Shippo who nodded yes and went out of the room and ran into Sesshomaru.

"Sorry Sesshomaru." Shippo stated and hastily bowed then ran off in the direction the cold water was.

Sesshomaru opened the door and allowed a frightened male dog demon into see his mate. Sesshomaru was about to leave when Kagome looked at him.

"I'm going to need your help too." Kagome told him then went back to coaching Berranna though her contractions.

Sesshomaru sighed he didn't know what to do he had just listened to Kagome and now he hoped he could help. Berranna's mate by the name of Derran looked at Kagome and did exactly as she said he sat behind his mate and held her hand. Derran allowed her to squeeze his hand with all her might as she rode though the contractions.

'Damn it.' Kagome thought. 'If only I had the modern tools I could be of so much more help.'

Kagome rubbed Berranna's arm as another contraction ripped though her body.

"You're doing great. Now when you feel the next contraction I need you to push with all your might." Kagome told the exhausted Berranna.

Shippo rushed in and put the cold water bucket on the ground a few feet away from Berranna and gently put the towel in it, he pulled it out and wrung it out then put it on Berranna's forehead. Berranna looked at him and gave a weak smile. She then winced in pain but pushed with all her might.

"Good! Rest it's ok, it's just fine where it is." Kagome told Berranna as she rested and waited for the next contraction.

Kagome rubbed the hair on the pup's head as she waited for the next push. Kagome gave a small smile, just from looking at the hair she could tell the pup was going to be beautiful. As Berranna gave another push Kagome realized she was going to need help from Sesshomaru earlier than she expected.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome whispered and upon hearing his name he walked over to her.

"Yeah?" Sesshomaru whispered to Kagome.

"You see where I'm pushing right now?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru who nodded yes. "I need you to push there when she pushes. This pup is coming and it's not going to wait for any of us to be ready either. Shippo go get me another towel, a big one." Kagome told the kit placing the towel that was next to the hot water under the pup's head.

Berranna gave another push and sighed as she felt some of the pressure ease up. Kagome gently cupped the pup's head in her hand.

"That was a fantastic push Berranna!" Kagome stated with her other hand she gently grabbed Berranna's free hand and put it on the pup's head. "You feel that? That's you're pup's head! You did it, all by yourself!" Kagome told the happy demon as she cried tears of pain and joy as she felt another contraction and pushed with all her might.

Kagome grabbed the pup gently as just the legs were left in Berranna, Kagome pulled the pup out and started wiping the pup off. Sesshomaru didn't need to be told and used his claw to cut the umbilical cord. Kagome put the pup in the warm hot spring water and washed the remaining blood and stuff off the pup. Kagome then removed the pup from the water and put it in the clean towel Shippo had just brought, then handed the pup to Berranna.

Berranna held her pup and Kagome noticed Shippo watching intently. Kagome walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

"Come on let's leave them alone." Kagome stated grabbing Shippo's hand, Shippo sighed and started walking with Kagome out of the room.

"My lady it's ok he can stay here." Berranna stated looking at Kagome who walked away.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru stated getting Kagome to look at him. "She is talking to you."

Kagome looked back at Berranna. "You sure?" Kagome asked releasing Shippo's hand.

"Yes I trust the kit." Berranna stated looking at Shippo.

"Well if it's ok with you then it's ok with me." Kagome stated watching as Shippo walked over to the bed where Berranna and Derran held the pup. "Shippo if they say no, it means no." Kagome warned Shippo as he nodded yes and Kagome sighed as she exited the room.

The next morning Kagome awoke without Sesshomaru holding her the way she remembered him doing last night. Kagome got up and looked around, she then walked out of the room and gasped at the size of the castle. She had always had Sesshomaru around her when she was going somewhere and now that he wasn't there she felt instantly alone.

Kagome wandered aimlessly for a good hour or so until she heard Sesshomaru's voice but it was furious and he was yelling.

"WHAT?!" Sesshomaru yelled at some one, Kagome followed the sound until she found a door and was about to knock when she heard a sigh from someone else she didn't know.

"Sesshomaru… You knew what would have to happen and you still chose her. This is a rule we can't bend." He sounded like he really cared for Sesshomaru even if Sesshomaru couldn't tell.

"She can't!" Sesshomaru seemed to be trying to calm himself down. "She's just a human, she can't do that, both physically and emotionally."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru this is just the way it is. I know I felt horrible about it when I had to tell Hanna, so I know how you feel." Another guys voice stated firmly.

"Forget it!" Sesshomaru stated, "I'll talk to you about this latter!" Sesshomaru stomped out of the room and crashed into Kagome who stumbled but found her feet before falling flat on her butt. "Kagome! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HOW DARE YOU EVESDROP! GO! GET OUT NOW!"

Kagome was terrified and broken hearted she had tears running down her face in waterfalls and took off running, not knowing where she was going and not really caring. Sesshomaru tried to grab her hand but came up short.

"Nice going Ice King." A male tiger demon stated running off after Kagome.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean." A male wolf demon stated sighing and running after Kagome.

Sesshomaru felt a fire in his eyes and walked into his room sobbing, his one chance, the one girl who wasn't afraid of him and he had just broken her heart. It was all over, he would never be able to keep a mate, he should've known.

Kagome ran and ran until she bumped into a male tiger demon and started to fall on her butt. The tiger demon caught her just as she started to fall.

"Careful." He stated as he helped Kagome stand on her feet.

"You… You're the tiger demon that was with Sesshomaru." Kagome stated after looking at him.

"Yes my name is Susume, and I'm lord of the north." Susume stated looking at the girl. "Not much into humans, I will say though you are a good looking one."

"Susume knock it off. You already have a mate of your own." The male wolf demon stated looking at Kagome. "Sorry about Susume, he's a bit of a flirt but harmless none the less, in reality it's best to just ignore him. I'm Delgato by the way, lord of the South." Delgato stated growling at Susume who was trying to rub Kagome's butt.

Kagome laughed. "Who knew there was another Miroku out there?" Kagome laughed but soon found herself acting without her ok, Susume rubbed Kagome's butt and Kagome slapped him so hard it left a mark and she grabbed an arrow and pointed it at Susume. "Sorry I don't know what came over me." Kagome stated embarrassed.

"If you'll excuse me there's something I have to talk to Sesshomaru about, Susume you're coming with me." Delgato grabbed Susume by the ear and dragged him with him.

Kagome smiled then she followed them at a distance. As Delgato and Susume walked into Sesshomaru's room she listened at the door.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but she has serious potential." It was Delgato.

"I don't want her to do that, what if she gets hurt?" Sesshomaru stated. "She probably already hates me because of how I lost it back there."

"Maybe… Maybe so… But you'll never know unless you ask her." Delgato stated opening the door and revealing Kagome.

Kagome gasped and looked at the floor, the next thing Kagome found herself in a huge hug with Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled and hugged him back Sesshomaru said nothing but noticed the spike of happiness in her scent. Sesshomaru quickly pushed Kagome away as she used her dull fingers in the pose of a cat with her claws out.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru warned the girl who started laughing.

"I'm feeling unusually generous today you can have a ten minute head start." Kagome told Sesshomaru who glared at her.

Sesshomaru started running away as Kagome chased after him tickling him. The lords laughed and started tickling Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Kagome ran into the other demons and caught Sesshomaru off guard when she hid behind Delgato.

"Now Sesshomaru what were you talking about before I came in and ruined the moment?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru sternly. "And I want the truth, no more lies."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened but he then looked away, Delgato put his hand on her shoulder.

"The final step." Delgato told her sternly.

"Also known as the fighting step." Susume answered Kagome's question.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru. "What are they talking about?"

Sesshomaru looked away then into Kagome's eyes. "You have to fight me, or two of the other lords, so we can become full mates."

"So I have to fight two lords?" Kagome asked, and raised her eyebrow when Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say, or him. "Eh. I had to fight more demons then that with Naraku around." Kagome turned and walked away.


End file.
